Always a Smile
by Headsup 7up
Summary: In every life people have obstacles that they must over run. . . .So why must all the good, nice people get all of the difficult ones??? i do believe that this isn't bad but it might get dark. or not^_^
1. Default Chapter

This is an idea that just popped into my head during English class, we had to do an assignment and write whatever we chose so I wrote this. It didn't think that it was very good at all but as I typed it, it started to change and soon enough became really good! ^_^ Any way's if any one actually decides to read this thank you. If you review. No words will be able to match how ecstatic I'll be. Flamers included! I want everyone's Opinion @_@ The will be a lot or some made up stuff because I think that it would go better with the story. Any who enjoy the story!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gundam Wing.!!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Pain' is all I could see in front of me as my father was slammed, with a sickening crunch, against the wall, blood running from his stomach and onto the floor. I hear a faint scream as shots were fired and I knew my mother was gone as the scream was cut short. My younger brother kept chanting, 'I saw it.no you can't.I should've warned.' over and over as if he were in some kind of trance.  
  
'Trapped' between the decision of trying to help one person and risking getting others injured as well. 'Run!' weaker it came this time. My brother was tugging on my sleeve. I looked down.  
  
'Fear' Drowned in a child's eyes filled with the terrifying emotion. An, emotion, that should never be there. A blanket of sorrow confines my heart as I realize the decision I needed to make. 'Thump' 'thump' 'thump'. I'm am not sure if the rhythmic noise is my heart, or the shoes of the murderous intruders. 'RUN' came the raspy voice again.  
  
'Loss' is what I felt as I turned to give my dying father one last hug. I whispered 'watch over us'. He rasps back 'It is OZ.they're after ko.' a pause as he coughs up more blood 'protect him with.your life.he.is.only.hope' he finished as his last breath left him regretfully. I heard a loud crash and faint mutterings from the men who had done horrid things to my mother as I hurriedly thanked my father as I scooped my younger brother into my arms and made a mad dash for the door. My older brother had previously escaped and I could hear him as he revved the engine of my father's Ford. My fear, for what was left of my family, was what is keeping me going. I jumped into the open door of the vehicle as my older brother yelled things that hit deft ears.  
  
'Scarred' as the broken shards of the window pierced my back as I hold my brother closer. I could here as the gunshots were fired as we sped roughly on the rode to get away from danger. I looked up to my older brother at the wheel to see a silent tear fall down his face as a scowl danced across his features. A whimpered met my ears as I remembered that there was a form underneath the protection of my body. I move slightly to give him some space. I wince slightly as broken shards of glass move in my back. I can feel blood oozing slowly out of the wounds but I don't complain. What could we do on the run? "Are you okay?" I whisper trying to keep the pain from penetrating my voice. He whimpers and nods his head in an affirmative answer as he continues to cry.  
  
'Memories' of a violated childhood are what we will have to go back to. But we will always have each other and to us, that's all that matters. We will try to be happy and make something of our selves.  
  
'A Promise' to 'never' stoop to the level of our parents murderer's and the murder of our innocence. We will pay them back!  
  
My older brother, Hiroshi, pulled out into an empty junkyard and announced that we had arrived loudly. My younger brother, Shingo, had, by this time, fallen into a restless sleep and the yell had awakened him. I opened the door to get out of the vehicle before he could notice the wounds, but quickly had to lean against the door of the vehicle for the world around me seemed to spin. I faintly heard my brother yell Hiroshi's name as I lost consciousness to the world around me.  
  
~ Shingo p.o.v~  
  
The car came to a halt as Hiroshi boomed in a loud voice for us to get out of the car. I looked up groggily to see my sister, Usagi, Backing slowly out of the car. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and started to get out as well. Suddenly my sister gripped the side of the car and fell back against it.  
  
"USAGI!" I yelled, but she didn't seem to respond. Hurriedly my eyes started to prick with tears as I tried to think rationally. I thought stuck in my mind of glass and then it hit me.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The ford screeched out of the driveway and a shattering of glass was heard. A muffled yelp was heard as glass pierced the back of a girl. 'That is what must be happening with.'  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"HIROSHI!!!!" I yelled as loud as I possibly could. He came around the corner at top speed.  
  
"What's the Shin-..." he paused, "what is the matter with Usagi?" he questioned as he arrived near they car.  
  
"She is hurt! It's her back!" I stated frantically hoping he could hurry and help her. There had been to much death and pain as it was.  
  
"Hurry get out here and help me pick her up. I can take her to my spot here. It is clean and will give us room to work!" With that the two boys headed towards a small cabin like place in the woods nearby the junkyard.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
O.K so tell me...... IT SUCKED DIDN"T IT!!!-_-; Oh well I happen to think that it was FANTASTICIMO. SO THERE=P *giggle* any way Review my story whenever you get a chance. I t would be great. And I absolutely LOVE to reply to emails so if you're the. Few... people who don't think that I am deranged leave your address and I'll email back. Bai bai 


	2. Pain of Protection and Death

^Bows frantically Ack Okay the first thing on my 'to do' list is……. APOLOGIZE. People I'm soooooo sorry this didn't get out sooner. ^Smacks forehead Don't I feel like a Baka ^_^ Any who Thank you to everyone who reviewed I AM so HAPPY because of it!!!!! Any who No more further delays… here's the story ENJOY!

****

Chapter 2 

LAST TIME

"HIROSHI!!!!" I yelled as loud as I possibly could. He came around the corner at top speed.  
  
"What's the Shin-..." he paused, "what is the matter with Usagi?" he questioned as he arrived near they car.  
  
"She is hurt! It's her back!" I stated frantically hoping he could hurry and help her. There had been to much death and pain as it was.  
  
"Hurry, get out here and help me pick her up. I can take her to my spot here. It is clean and will give us room to work!" With that the two boys headed towards a small cabin like place in the woods nearby the junkyard.

NOW  
  
The two boys grunted slightly as they picked up their sister and headed the short distance to the shed that Hiroshi had claimed his own. The Ford pick-up was left behind for it couldn't fit through the narrow pathway that led to the shed.

Shingo looked up at the shed with suspicious eyes, 'this can't possibly be Hiroshi's he such a neat freak and this looks like it has been abandoned for years… is it even safe?' Sure enough, though, Hiroshi led the group towards the shed.

"Hiroshi," Shingo called worriedly' "is that thing even stable!"

"Quite Shingo," he said back stiffly and continued when Shingo looked like he was about to complain, "I know that it doesn't look like much but trust me it is perfectly safe."

Shingo continued to look at it speculatively until they reached the inside. It looked a lot like Hiroshi's room at home, all neat and tidy and everything. It made Shingo breathe easier in something that was familiar. 

"Hurry Shingo! Over there on the table," Hiroshi directed with his voice instead of hands since they were occupied, "put her face down so no pressure is put on her wounds." 

The brothers gently placed her on the on the table and Hiroshi busily got to work on fixing her up, Shingo didn't bother to help for he knew that he would only get in the way, he did say to watch and pray his sister would be okay.

Hiroshi slowly peeled away Usagi's outfit, which was caked in blood. He had hurriedly grabbed his tool kit so he could examine the cut further, with his magnifying glass out he gasped at the deep wounds that glass had scored along her back. 

"Hey, Shingo, come here."

"What is it? Will she be all right?" he asked as he ran over anxiously.

"Take these," Hiroshi said handing a needle and thread in his direction, "and sterilize them."

"All right." Shingo stammered out and rushed to the bathroom.

When he returned the two began to diligently work on the 'patching up' of their sister. 

Hours later they collapsed in exhaustion on a nearby old sofa. Shingo fell asleep almost instantly, but Hiroshi stayed awake he had A LOT to think about and most of it considered his family.

'Who the hell where those people and what the hell did they want with our family? How did Usa keep up so long with cuts like those? And why the hell didn't she tell us I could have gotten here faster! Damn it!' 

He was mad and like hell he shouldn't be. With both of his parents dead and them left with no support he would be the one to take care of everyone and everything. 

'What are we going to do? We don't know any body who would be willing to take in three kids.' A tear slid down Hiroshi's cheek as he buried his head in his hands and soft sobs racked his body.

The silence was unbearable to Usagi as she lay face down on the uncomfortable surface. That is until she heard soft pain filled sobs echo throughout the small building. She lifted her head slightly to see who was crying. 

'That sounds to deep to be Shingo…hmmmmm' Usa thought as she moved silently off the table. 

'Why in the hell did they put me on the damn tab…' she stopped for she had to sharply breathe in air to muffle the sure scream that would have escaped if she hadn't. The wounds on her back were still sore and tender and quick movements, as newly discovered, and would bring a consequence of immense pain. 

The small gasp was not as quiet as Usagi perceived it to be and Hiroshi looked up from his position with a watery forlorn expression on his face.

"U-Usagi are you all right." He stuttered out embarrassed by his tears.

"Yeah," Usagi said getting up and sitting next to Hiroshi, "how are you doing?"

"All right I guess."

Usagi enveloped him in a weak yet comforting bear hug and said "It is all right for you to cry Hiroshi. We both know holding in the tears will make it worse. Let it out, the pain will get better I know it will. AS long as we're together it will be all right." By the end of Usagi's speech both were crying waterfalls. More tears was shed that night than the blood of the slaughtered.

@@@@@@@@@@@@

Okiesss you people are reallllyyyyyy mad at me aren't you!!!! Look I'm sorry about the update thing. Or lack there of. It is just that I'm having a very hard time at home. Both my parents are nagging me all the time and I constantly have to watch my brothers. I PROMISE to update as frequently as I can. And I'm VERY good at keeping promises! ^_~ So if you have the hearts to forgive me please do. I'll be updating this story soon as well as separated siblings I finally figured out the best thing to do next *grins* any who I gotta go work on the other story now ja ne.


End file.
